Suatu Hari !
by Matt Dragneel
Summary: Gak pandai bikin Summary dan tangan udah pegel karena ngetiknya pake HP jadi ,ya silahkan di baca (kalo emang mau sih ?)


Erza Scarlet menyukai Natsu Dragneel tapi ia tidak bisa menyatakannya.

Fairy Tail ©Hiro Mashima

.Hallo minna ! , berjumpa dengan saya ,si author yang kurang pengalaman ini ! (terus gw harus ngomong wow gitu ! .) tetapi sebelumnya maaf ,judulnya judulnya nggak nguatin !

Mohon ma'af jika terkesan buru-buru ,maklum masih baru he . .he . .

WARNING : pasti terkesan ancur, nggak bagus(berarti jelek) ,Typo , Gariing, dll…

.

.

.

Matt Dragneel Pesent

.

.

.

- Suatu Hari ! -

.

HAPPY READING

Perkenalkan namaku Natsu ,lengkapnya Natsu Dragneel. Seorang pemuda yang kata teman temanku pemuda yang bodoh ,tapi aku sih nggak ambil pusing tentang itu .Sekarang umurku 19 tahun ,aku bersekolah di Fairy Tail Senior High School(bangga). Oh iya ,aku punya beberapa teman-teman yang sangattttt(woi author goblok kagak usah banyak-banyak T-nya) akrab denganku. Diantaranya ,Pertama gadis (paling) ceeereeweettt berambut Blonde , Lucy namanya lebih tepatnya lagi Lucy Heartfilia anak orang kaya yang telah menjadi temanku sejak SMP. Kedua Gray Fullbuster orang yang aneh(?) menurutku , dia sueeriiing… kehilangan baju tanpa sebab ini termasuk temanku juga ,heran gw … nama macam apaan tuh ! dia itu sainganku tapi sering juga kupanggil dengan Ice Head atau apapun deh yang berbau(?) tentang Es dia telah menjadi teman (ataupun Rival) ku sejak SD. Ketiga Erza Scarlet Gadis berambut merah menyala(apanya yang menyala he?) yang sering jadi penengah ,bila aku dan si Es berkelahi ,orangnya dikenal sebagai siswa yang kejam tapi menurut Lucy, Si Es, dan aku ,dia sebenarnya baik lho Dia kenal aku sejak SD juga. Nah, itu adalah teman-teman terdekatku sejak masa SMP. Sekarang-pun masih akrab malahan sekarang satu sekolah dan satu kelas lagi!

Inilah kehidupan ku…

Suatu pagi di sebuah kota yang tidak bisa disebut tenang(?) bernama Magnolia yang sudah ramai oleh sekumpulan manusia. Terlihat tiga orang yang berpakaian seragam sekolah diantaranya adalah.

"Luucee… ,Eerzaa… ,Ice Brainnn… ! tungguin aku !" kata (atau bisa dibilang dengan teriak teriak) Natsu kepada ketiga temannya yang sedang nungguin Natsu sedari tadi

"cepat ,nanti keburu telat Natsu" balas gadis Blondie.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu barusan Flame Head ?" balas pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan (pasti tau deh ama yang ini).

"mau apa kau Ice Brain !, pake aja pakaianmu dulu gih !" balas pemuda yang baru diketahui bernama Natsu itu.

"wah sejak kapan ?" sergah Gray.

Mereka berdua-pun lagsung ancang-ancang memulai pertengkaran nggak penting mereka. #sarapan pagi(?).

"sudah diam ! cepat berangkat sudah mau terlambat nih " terdengarlah suara mengerikan dari seorang gadis berambut scarlet. Seketika juga kedua sobat-rival ini langsung berpelukan ! seperti TELETUBIES(?). "A-aye…" jawab mereka berdua.

TIME SKIP – Disekolah Sa'at jam istirahat

Setelah pikiran sang pemuda Pinkish(?) itu dingin setelah terkena serangan bertubi-tubi(?) dari soal-soal pelajaran hari itu, dia langsung bergegas melesat ke kantin yang ternyata sudah banyak murid-murid lain dan termasuk Gadis Blondie tadi yang bernama Lucy sudah asik nongkrong di kantin.

"huh , hampir aja tadi telat" kata Natsu sambil makan Bakso.

"emang tadi salah siapa ? enak aja kamu bilang. Yang kesiangan kan kamu ,gara-gara nungguin kamu kita jadi ikut-ikutan telat" Lucy sambil nunjuk jari telunjuknya kearah Natsu.

"kan masih .hampir. Luucee…" Natsu sambil menurunkan jari Lucy yang menunjuknya.

"bagimu ,itu memang hampir ! kamu kan sering telat jadi wajar dong. Tapi aku kan murid yang rajin(?) ini pertama kalinya aku telat tau!" omel Lucy kembali.

Erza pun datang bersama Gray

"iya Flame Head ,sekali-sekali bisa nggak sih ,nggak nyusahin orang lain!" pasti tau dong yang ngomong ini siapa.

"apa katamu ICE BREATH" Natsu melompat kehadapan Gray.

"udah deh ,BISA NGGAK SIH SEMENIT AJA KALIAN NGGAK BERTENGKAR !" Erza pasang tampang angker dan sekaligus menepuk nepukkan pentungan(yang entah didapatnya dari mana ?) ke tangannya. "tapi nggak apa apa kan sambil olahraga pagi" sambungnya lagi.

. 'APAAA ! seorang Erza Scarlet membela seorang Natsu Dragneel' batin Lucy ,Bagaikan disambar gledek Lucy pun angkat suara. ""APAAA ! kamu sakit ya Erza nggak biasanya tuh kamu kok mbelain Natsu, pasti ada apa-apanya nih" curiga Lucy.

"iya, biasanya kamu kan juga rajin ngomel ngomelin si Pink sialan itu" timpal Gray sambil ngelus ngelus janggut. Terlihatlah muka Erza yang yang sedikiy blushing karenanya.

"apa katamu tadi, cepat ulangi lagi kalo berani 'Gay Pullbuser' !" kata Natsu disertay pada na sang rival.

"sialan kau sejak kapan namaku jadi GAY lagipula yang terakhir itu juga keliru ,baka ! yang benar tuh GRAY FULLBUSTER(bener nggak sih)" cerca Gray

'aduh, salah ngomong nih' "eh, e-enggak kok lagian ngapain kalian nuduh aku kayak gitu"

"kami nggak nuduh kok ER-ZA ! kami tahu !" Gray dan Lucy pasang evil smirk.

"BUAGH GDUBRAKH KLONTANG" terdengar suara hajaran dari Erza ke kedua temannya yang(emang udah dari sono-nya) ngeselin.

"Erza ,udah deh nggak apa apa kok! Ke kelas aja yuk!" Natsu menggandeng tangan Erza akan menuju ruang kelas. Terlihatlah Erza sedikit blushing ketika tangan Natsu menyentuh tangannya.

"romantisnya","cie…cie…","woi !,bayar dulu !) sahut beberapa siswa yang melihat adegan tersebut termasuk pemilik kantin sekolahan(yang teriak teriak minta dibayar) ,Lucy dan Gray(setelah berhasil bangun dari hajaran monster). (Erza: apa katamu ! Author:eh ,e-enggak kok!)

Di Kelas

Jeng! Jeng! Natsu dan Erza pun akhirnya telah sampai di kelas mereka.

"eh Natsu ,tadi ngapain kamu kok ngajak aku ninggalin mereka" Erza sedikit blushing karena tangannya masih digenggam oleh Natsu.

"habisnya mereka nyebelin sih!" Natsu sambil memonyongkan mulutnya. "eh, Erza nanti ikut aku ya !" kata Natsu lagi seolah tak memberikan Erza waktu buat ngomong.

'ha ,mau ngapain nih Natsu kok tiba-tiba ngajak aku ?' pikir Erza "emangnya mau kemana sih ?" Erza setelah berhasil sembuh dari ke grogiannya.

Tak disangka tak diduga dan juga tak di … (alah banyak ngomong lu) Lisanna mendatangi Erza dan Natsu yang langsung memeluk Natsu dari samping.

"Natsuu . . . ikut aku ya ,ke perpustakaan , disuruh Makarov-sensei, nggak usah nanya dan jangan nolak" Lisanna langsung menyeret Natsu keperpustakaan ,tapi sebelum Natsu lenyap(?) dari pandangan Erza ,Natsu ngomong (atau bisa juga dibilang teriak).

"Erza , nanti sepulang sekolah kutunggu di dekat taman sekolah ya ,jaa . . ." Natsu masih tak bisa lepas dari rangkulan Lisanna ,tapi Natsu mengetahui dari raut muka Erza kalau Erza sedikit sedih. 'eh ,Erza kenapa ya ?' batin Natsu.

"jaa . . ." Erza sedikit termenung. 'k- kenapa ini, kenapa dadaku terasa sesak saat Lisanna membawa (baca: menyeret) Natsu pergi' batin Erza.

Sementara itu ternyata Lucy dan Gray mengintip dari . . . manapun itu (eeh ! apaan 'itu')

"wah ,sayang deh ,acara PDKT nya Erza gagal" ucap Lucy tiba-tiba.

"nggak kusangka kamu bisa juga menyukai laki-laki ,Za !" Gray sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"eh ,k- kalian ! sejak kapan?" kaget Erza sambil melotot (ya iyalah ,emang ada orang kaget nari nari gitu)

"sayang nih ada Lisanna , pasti ada yang cemburu nih !" Lucy sambil senyam-senyum kearah Erza.

Seolah mengerti akan maksud dari senyum(menyebalkannya) Lucy. Erza pun langsung menghajar ke-dua orang bernasib sial tersebut. "buagh duagh dorr dretdedet" suara suara hajaran + tembakan dan kawan kawan pun menyertai kedua benda(orang) nista tersebut.

Skip Time Sepulang sekolah (kebanyakan Skip nih author) (gomen !)

Natsu sudah menunggu Erza di taman tapi yang ditunggu tak kunjung kelihatan batang hidungnya.

"huh, kemana sih Erza itu,?" dengus kesal Natsu .tapi tiba-tiba Natsu mengingat sesuatu, 'kenapa nggak ku sms aja dari tadi sih!' Natsu pun mengambil HP di kantong celananya dan mulai mengetik sesuatu di HP-nya.

From : Natsu

To : Erza

Hallo ,Erza kamu jadi datang nggak ?

.

Beberapa detik kemudian ada balasan dari Erza.

.

From : Erza

To : Natsu

Aku lupa kalau hari ini ada reuni keluargaku jadi maaf ya!

Gomenasai

.

Natsu pun membalasnya lagi.

.

From : Natsu

To : Erza

Oh ! nggak apa-apa kok ! kalau begitu kapan kapan aja ya!

.

Dengan begitupun percakapan (baca: SMS-an) mereka berdua selesai. Tetapi Natsu tak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasinya.

"maaf Natsu ! aku tidak boleh menyukaimu ,sahabatku juga menyukaimu ,jadi maaf ya!" gumam orang tersebut.

Nah ,chapter kali ini selesai mohon REVIEW nya ,arigatou.

Memang terkesan tergesa-gesa ,maklum nilai Bahasa Indonesia saya buruk #bungkuk bungkuk

Maka dari itu saya mohon

R

E  
V  
I  
E  
W

-nya !


End file.
